El Circo Hetalia
by AkakolovesHetalia
Summary: Un circo no como cualquier otro. Lleno de espectáculos impactantes, animales mitológicos, acróbatas...un espectáculo del que los pocos que entran a ver, difícilmente podrán olvidar. ¡Pasen, y que disfruten la función! USUK, Spamano, PruAus y más parejas. T por futuras escenas y vocabulario fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Recientemente he visto en la tele...nada más ni menos que el Circo del Sol. Es hermososososososo y asombroso (no tanto como Prusia). Lean esto mientras actualizo el resto de mis historias. ****Por favooor! Decidí crear la historia en lo que actualizo mi Hetalia X Reader y aprovechando que me inspiré, porque si no me inspiro, no hago nada.  
**

**Basado en un libro que me encantó que se llama "El Circo del Terror" de Rose Telles.**

* * *

Circus.

_Prólogo_

_Ha llegado el momento más esperado para la ciudad. Ha llegado el Circo de la Fantasía Hetaliana (mejor conocido como Circo Hetalia) a impactar a toda una sociedad con sus criaturas "mitológicas", animales, payasos, acróbatas y más._

_Desconocido el lugar donde surgió, todos creen que este circo es uno más, pero para los que entran, es una experiencia inolvidable…y terrorífica. Una experiencia que marca la vida de quien entra...en el buen sentido._

_En este circo entran personas de todo tipo: desde los que escaparon de casa, hasta los que simplemente vieron en otro circo a los acróbatas y quisieron unirse. Cada uno es único y especial, todos de diferentes países, y lo mejor es que siempre buscan más miembros. Todos son como familia: se respetan y conviven. Algo más: Entran y por algún motivo ya no salen. Posiblemente porque adoren estar allí, o porque los presionan. Nadie lo sabe__._

_Para finalizar, Circo Hetalia no es un simple "circo." Está lleno de cosas salvajes e inesperadas. ¿Y yo cómo sé todo esto? Sencillo, yo soy La cantante en sangre, mejor conocida como Akako.  
_

_Así es. ¡Bienvenidos al Circo y que disfruten la función!_

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Pero bueno, en unos momentos más subiré el capítulo 1.**

**Nos vemos. Y aquí les dejo mi cuenta de ask para que me pregunten tooooodo lo que quieran ;) /BellyBellyBeilschmidt.**


	2. Acto I

**Aquí está el capítulo 1. Disfrutenlo.**

**Ni Hetalia ni Nyotalia me pertenece. Sólo esta historia y mi OC, que muy pronto la conocerán.**

* * *

ACTO I.

"Elizabeta." Una voz grave se escuchó, rompiendo el silencio de un callejón oscuro, iluminado solamente por lámparas. Un callejón al que nadie pasaba y sólo vivían jóvenes callejeros. "Creo que ya debes irte a ese lugar que dices y que mueres por conocer. Estará abierto en media hora y si no vas hoy, mañana no podrás, porque se van."

"Ya voy, ya voy. No desesperes, que la caminata hasta allá sólo toma quince minutos." Dijo la chica, una húngara de largos cabellos castaños y grandes ojos verdes. Vestía un vestido largo y verde, ya roto porque varios meses lo usó, acompañado de un delantal blanco. Una flor naranja decoraba su cabello, así como una pañoleta blanca amarrada a su cabeza.

"Lleva tu sartén, por si alguien intenta aprovecharse de ti." Dijo la misma voz.

"No necesitas recordarlo, sabes que siempre lo llevo conmigo. Ah por cierto, creo que llevaré mi aro."

"¿Para qué?"

"Simplemente quiero llevarlo, me da suerte."

"No me digas que sigues con tu sueño."

"Sí sigo. Quiero intentarlo, demostralo de nuevo, aunque sea lo último que haga." Dijo ella, acomodando su pañoleta

Esa misma persona sabía del sueño que tenía Elizabeta desde que era pequeña, por lo que no le extrañaba si ella se la pasaba horas y horas practicando con su aro, aún así, le molestaba un poco porque ella se la podía pasar despierta hasta las cinco de la mañana. De hecho, él mismo vio cómo las ilusiones de la húngara se hacían pedazos, cuando ella no fue aceptada en donde quería, porque según ellos: "Lo que hizo no era nada nuevo ni interesante." Aún con los baches que pasaba, no perdía la fe. "De acuerdo Elizabeta. Te deseo aún así un poco más de suerte. Aunque yo digo que no necesitas ese aro."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque te va a estorbar. Vas a cargarlo para todas partes, y estarás preocupada de que se te pierda. Mejor déjalo aquí."

Aunque la húngara era un tanto testaruda, tenía que admitir que su amigo tenía razón. "Quizás estés en lo cierto."

"Te digo. Pero bueno, ya debes irte, se te hace tarde."

"Köszönöm, nos vemos en la noche." Dijo finalmente ella y salió del callejón. Caminó por varias calles, con su boleto en mano. Ese papelito era hermoso con sólo verlo: plateado que despedía un hermoso brillo y decorado con detalles en azul. Las letras: azules. Ella reía viendo como la gente caminaba hacia una dirección contraria, pero eso ya no le extrañaba, así pasaba desde que ese lugar se instaló en las afueras de la ciudad.

Tras quince minutos exactos de caminata, finalmente llegó a la entrada, donde había un enorme letrero rojo, suspendido por dos palos forrados de rosa y dorado. El letrero decía lo siguiente con letras doradas, pintadas finamente: "Bienvenidos al Circo de La Fantasía Hetaliana. Pasen y diviértanse."

"O simplemente Circo Hetalia." Sonrió Elizabeta, entrando al lugar. Se impactó mucho al entrar, ya que le pareció más hermoso en vivo, que en fotografías y carteles. El olor de las palomitas de mantequilla y el del algodón de azúcar invadió sus narices, provocando que se le hiciera agua la boca. Desgraciadamente, ella no tenía dinero para comprar algo.

El circo parecía una villa, con carromatos de diferentes tamaños y colores. Había puestos donde vendían cosas, como globos de helio, estrellas y palitos de luz y más. Sin embargo, lo que más destacaba eran las cinco carpas, todas de plateado y azul. Elizabeta, se acercó a la más pequeña.

"Helló**" Dijo ella, pero no recibió respuesta.

"Helló." Repitió, no hubo respuesta. De la nada, apareció un joven ataviado de rojo y escarlata. La húngara se impactó demasiado, y no porque ese chico apareció sin que se diera cuenta, sino por lo parecido que él era a ella: Tenía el mismo cabello castaño que ella, sólo que más corto y amarrado en una cola de caballo baja. Incluso tenía los mismos ojos verdes de ella.

"Seas bienvenida al Circo de la Gran Fantasía Hetaliana." Dijo él, extendiendo los brazos. Elizabeta se repuso del impacto.

"Vengo a darte mi boleto para el circo." Dijo ella poniendo el boleto plateado en la mesita, pero el chico no dijo nada. Tras unos segundos de silencio, él rió.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Gritó, poniendo las manos en su cintura, aguantando las ganas de darle un golpe con su adorado sartén.

"Ay niña, ay niña. Si nosotros no pedimos boleto para entrar, eso" dijo señalando el papelito "Eso es solamente un recuerdito que damos a todos los que vienen aquí."

¡¿Un recuerdito?! Pensó Elizabeta. ¡¿Pero qué clase de circo es este?!

"Está bien, está bien. Adiós en ese entonces." Suspiró, alejándose del joven.

"Isten veletek" Gritó el joven. Lo que me faltaba, ahora él es húngaro, murmuró la chica, corriendo hasta la carpa más grande.

El anochecer se fue haciendo presente en toda la ciudad, y lentamente, algunas antorchas empezaron a iluminar las afueras del circo. "Genial, ahora ni siquiera usan luces reales. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Que las palomitas eran gratis y que te podías llevar hasta cinco bolsas si querías?" La verdad, ella lo deseaba, moría de hambre. En su camino, chocó con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

"Oh, discúlpame por favor, es que no te vi." Dijo Elizabeta levantándose y ayudó a ese alguien a levantarse. Sin embargo, ese alguien no dijo ni pío. Cuál fue la sorpresa de Elizabeta al ver que había chocado con un chico más, a su parecer guapo. Era albino, de cabello completamente blanco (Elizabeta pensaba que era una peluca) y ojos rojo rubí. Vestía un traje azul oscuro, con estrellas plateadas que despedían brillo propio.

"Hey! Ya sé que te molestó que chocara contigo, pero fue un accidente ¿Entiendes? ACCI-DEN-TE, o sea, sin querer." El albino la miró serio, pero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Me estás escuchando acaso? No sé por qué te estás portando así-"

"Shhhh." El joven puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de la castaña; luego se fue corriendo-.

"Oye ven." Elizabeta gritó, corriendo tras él, pero era más rápido y se perdió entre dos arbustos de hojas blancas. "Grosero." Bufó y decidió ver si podía comprar palomitas.

Fue al primer puesto que vio, donde había una tablita dónde indicaban los precios de los diferentes dulces que vendía una chica.

"Voy corriendo, voy corriendo que quiero palomitas antes de mi actuación." Elizabeta no tuvo tiempo de pensar en quién había dicho eso, sintió cómo fue tumbada al suelo, y que alguien más caía sobre ella.

"Oye qué-"

"LO LAMENTO, LO LAMENTO, NO QUISE HACERLO, ERA SÓLO QUE QUERÍA PALOMITAS Y, Y Y-" La húngara alzó la vista, y vio a quien había chocado con ella. Un chico de pelo color avellana, con un singular rulito de lado izquierdo; ayudó a la chica a levantarse. Vestía un traje de lentejuelas verdes, blancas y rojas. Y en su maquillaje estaban los mismos colores, haciendo espirales en sus dos mejillas.

"N-No te preocupes. No es tan grave."

"Che Cazzo, mira lo que hiciste. Eres un estúpido bastardo." Alguien más dijo, acercándose a ellos. Era un joven exactamente igual al que había chocado con Elizabeta, sólo que su pelo era un poco más oscuro y su rulito era un poco más oscuro, al igual que era más alto que su hermano. Era exactamente la misma ropa y el mismo maquillaje. Por su acento, creyó que los jóvenes eran italianos.

"Vee- pero si fue un accidente."

"Lo tuyo siempre son accidentes bastardo." El chico de pelo castaño oscuro se acercó a Elizabeta. "Lamento mucho lo que hizo mi fratello con usted signorina."

"Pero no se preocupe, cómo dice su hermano: fue un accidente."

"Accidentes que son comunes en él y que provoquen miles de malditos accidentes, maldición." La castaña alzó la vista, se veía tan lindo cuando se enojaba el mayor. Y tan hermoso cuando el menor se asustaba. Algo le decía que quería verlos haciendo yaoi, cosa que era un placer culposo en Elizabeta, y que afortunadamente, nadie sabía.

"En fin, si se lo podemos compensar, sólo díganoslo." El menor dijo. "Ah por cierto, me llamo Feliciano." Añadió, estrechando la mano de Elizabeta.

"Y yo soy Lovino, el hermano mayor del estúpido que ve aquí." Dijo el italiano mayor, besando la mano de la húngara.

"Un gusto conocerlos chicos. Yo me llamo Elizabeta." La chica les dirigió una sonrisa.

"Vee, ¿Acaso eres del público que viene a vernos?" Susuró Feliciano. "Porque si es así, no sabe lo felices que nos haría a todos."

"Claro que vengo a ver el circo. De todas formas, siempre he querido conocerlo."

"¡VIVA!" Los dos hermanos dijeron, pero sólo el menor saltaba de la felicidad.

"Al finalizar el show, debemos hacer una festa de la pasta, como la que hacemos cada vez que pasa algo excelente. ¿O no hermano?"

"Maldición, a ver si nos dejan porque no lo creo. Y aparte, debemos dormir temprano sino nos quedamos aquí y yo no quiero eso."

El ruido de las palomitas preparándose los interrumpió. "Vee- este incidente me dio hambre. ¿Y si compramos mis palomitas? Per favore fratello" Dijo Feliciano, dando saltitos por el hambre.

"Tú no piensas más que en comer unas jodidas palomitas antes de nuestro acto." Gritó Lovino, segundos después volteó a ver a Elizabeta. "Oiga, ya sé cómo le podemos compensar esto."

"¿Cómo?"

El italiano no respondió, simplemente le dijo a la joven que le preparara dos bolsas de aquella botana. Lovino tomó las dos bolsas. "Una es para ti, bastardo. Y me das porque también tengo hambre y no he comido nada desde el ensayo de la mañana." Feliciano la tomó y felizmente empezó a comer.

"Y la otra es para usted signorina Elizabeta. Tómela, en agradecimiento por venir a vernos y por compensación del accidente de mi hermano tarado."

"Köszönöm Lovino." Ella tomó la bolsa y al igual que su hermano, empezó a comer. "Bueno chicos, yo me debo retirar al espectáculo. Fue un gusto conocerlos."

"El gusto es nuestro signorina." Dijeron los hermanos italianos.

"Nos vemos más tarde en el show. Isten veletek Feli y Lovi." Elizabeta corrió hasta la carpa más grande.

Feliciano y Lovino caminaban hacia un carromato rojo con verde, ambos seguían comiendo las palomitas. Se decidieron sentar en un escalón.

"Vee fratello. Estoy muy nervioso." Feliciano tembló de miedo.

"Cazzo, no te pongas así. Ya pasará eso, sólo son cinco minutos."

"Cinco minutos de tortura fratello. Vee, ya sabes que me aterran las alturas."

"¿Te dan miedo? Ja, a mi no." Dijo Lovino, jactándose de ser un valiente, aunque en el fondo, sentía terror, hasta más que su hermano. Nunca se había dedicado al trapecio, y sentía que podría resbalarse.

"No sé ni por qué nos encargamos de los trapecios."

"Ni yo, pero así es este jodido circo. Ya llegará la hora de la venganza."

Una persona alta se les acercó, haciendo que los hermanos voltearan a verlo con algo de nervios. Especialmente Lovino, que había dicho algo malo del circo.

"Ya vayan al show. Los esperan las luces." Habló.

"Sí, ya vamos." Dijeron los dos suspirando.

Apenas ella se sentó en las gradas, empezó el espectáculo. El fuego que iluminaba la pista se fue tornando de tres colores: azul, blanco y rojo. Fue ahí cuando ella pudo notar que literalmente, estaba completamente sola en la carpa. Ni siquiera unos niños pequeños o unos jóvenes callejeros como ella.

Sin embargo, ese sentimiento se fue disipando cuando vio a un par de chicos entrar de una forma espectacular y única. Los dos haciendo increíbles acrobacias en el aire. Era un chico altísimo, rubio de ojos azules, pero usaba lentes. Usaba un traje azul oscuro, pero con una gran cruz amarilla. El otro, era parecido al primero, sólo que su cabello estaba despeinado y su traje del mismo diseño, sólo que éste era era rojo encendido y la cruz era blanca. Ambos terminaron en posición de A. Poco a poco las gradas se fueron llenando un poco más.

Elizabeta decidió sentarse en las gradas de enfrente, para examinar mejor a los jóvenes, y de la nada otros dos aparecieron en dos tubos. Que no se resbalen, rezaba la húngara y en menos de lo que pudo decir Nórdicos, los dos chicos saltaron, se doblaron sobre sí mismos formando pelotas humanas y cayeron de pie en las manos de los chicos de abajo. El que había aterrizado en las manos del rubio de azul, era igual rubio, pero más bajito y de unos hermosos ojos violetas. Vestía un traje como el de los primeros, pero blanco y con la cruz de color azul celeste. El que aterrizó en las manos del de rojo, era un poco más alto, de pelo rubio, casi blanco y con un singular rulito flotando al lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Vestía un traje rojo, pero la cruz era blanca con azul.

"Fiu, que bueno que no se cayeron" Suspiró tranquila la húngara.

"No te preocupes, son profesionales." Dijo alguien a su lado. Ella volteó para llevarse una gran sorpresa. "¡¿TU AQUÍ DE NUEVO?!"

"_Igen. _No entiendo cuál es la sorpresa." El mismo chico parecido a Elizabeta estaba ahí.

"¿No deberías estar haciendo tus marometas?"

"_Nem_. Hoy no me toca actuar, por lo que decidí ver el show de mis amigos nórdicos. Contigo. ¿Te molesta?"

"_Igen. _Por favor vete de mi lado, o déjame ver el show."

"Al menos déjame decirte algo."

"Nem."

"Por favor."

"Nem."

"Bueno, de todas formas te lo diré."

"¿Entonces para qué preguntas?"

"Porque quise. Bueno, empiezo ya: los trajes de mis amigos. Usan un traje que asemeja a su bandera, porque los cinco son de países diferentes."

"¿En serio?" Dijo sarcásticamente. "Yo ya me sé todas las banderas." Dijo ella, aunque lo dijo sólo porque quería que el húngaro se callara.

La mirada de la chica se fue perdiendo en lo más alto de la carpa, donde vio a un chico más bajito, el más pequeño se aventó, dando varias acrobacias antes de aterrizar en las manos del finés y del noruego. Cuando eso ocurrió, una mezcla de violín y piano sonó por toda la carpa. Elizabeta buscó con la mirada el provenir de aquella mezcla, cuando una luz color morada iluminó el lugar buscado:

Un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos violetas y de lentes y un rulito sobresaliente de su cabeza tocaba el piano, mientras que una chica muy parecida a él, sólo que ella tenía el cabello largo y ondulado; ella se encargaba del violín. Ambos vestían ropa que hacían juego. Ella: un vestido blanco y largo con detalles rojos, mientras que él, sólo usaba un esmoquin, del mismo color y con los mismos detalles rojos.

Por andar de perdida en el show de estos chicos, no notó el instante en el que los nórdicos se habían ido y que en su lugar aparecía una joven de pelo negro, que le llegaba hasta el pecho. Usaba un vestido completamente rojo sangre. Empezó a cantar una melodía italiana con la voz más hermosa que uno pudo haber escuchado en toda su vida, mientras aparecían a su lado los dos hermanos italianos que vio antes de entrar a la carpa, iluminados poco a poco por el fuego que ahora se tornaba verde, blanco y rojo.

Ambos chicos treparon por dos escaleras que los llevarían a dos trapecios. Se sentaron en ellos y empezaron a balancearse, haciendo mil locuras: como pararse en la barra del trapecio, colgarse con los pies, dar marometas e incluso, hicieron algo que cortó la respiración de los pocos presentes: Se zafaron de los trapecios y dieron unos pocos giros, antes de que dos nuevos trapecios aparecieran y se colgaran de ellos. Y todo al son de la bella música.

Elizabeta esperaba que se fueran a caer, más no fue así. Se nota que son profesionales, pensaba ella, porque en lo personal, si a ella le ponen a hacer eso, muere. Así de sencillo.

Cuando menos lo imaginó, los italianos sonrieron y dieron una marometa más. Cayendo de pie en la pista, dieron una reverencia y se fueron, así como la música y la voz se fueron callando. La castaña dio muchos aplausos.

"Te seré sincero, trabajar aquí es muy difícil, pero divertido. Aunque es una lástima que nos vayamos mañana." Le dijo el húngaro.

"Lo sé." dijo ella. "Y yo que me quería unir."

"Pues hazlo. De todas formas, buscamos nuevos talentos."

"¿De veras?" A ella se le iluminaron los ojos de sólo escuchar que volvería a tener la oportunidad de unirse a un circo.

"Claro."

En ese momento, varias chicas fueron entrando a la carpa, diendo varios gritos de felicidad, como si estuvieran en el concierto de una de sus estrellas favoritas. Retrasadas, pensó Elizabeta. Solamente ocuparon sus lugares cuando todo se puso negro. No se escuchaba nada, pero las gradas, ya estaban llenas.

"¿Por qué demonios gritan?...este."

"Me llamo Daniel, y tú eres..."

"Elizabeta."

"Pues mira Elizabeta, así pasa cada vez que el BTT sale a hacer su acto."

"¿Quiénes?"

"El BTT. O Bad Touch Trio, ese nombre fue inventado por sus fans. Pero mejor mira su acto, que te vas a impactar."

Tres cuerdas fueron colocadas a unos dos metros en la pista y el fuego cambió de color nuevamente a azul, negro, blanco, amarillo y rojo. De repente, la misma voz sonó por todo el lugar, pero ahora aparecieron tres jóvenes. Cada uno con trajes diferentes. Son guapos, pensó la húngara, cuando vio al albino con el que había chocado anteriormente.

"Espera un momento. A ese chico-"

"Shhh." La calló Daniel.

Los tres chicos se colocaban en la cuerda del centro, y primero saltó un chico rubio, vistiendo un traje azul turquesa. Giró hasta aterrizar en la primera cuerda. Después, fue turno de un castaño vestido con un traje degradado de rojo, naranja y amarillo. saltó a la cuerda de atrás, dando una gran marometa. El albino se quedó quieto, mientras sonreía. Y claro, los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, gritaban como locas, mientras el BTT hacía varios trucos en las cuerdas, como pasarse a otra sin caerse o sin siquiera tropezarse.

Finalmente, su acto terminó y las chicas empezaron a aventarles rosas. El rubio agarró todas las que pudo y dio una reverencia con sus amigos. Segundos después, se habían ido.

Tras una hora y media exacta de show, donde se vio entrar y salir a varios acróbatas, y cuando la chica de rojo no dejaba de cantar ni la música de sonar, el show había terminado. La húngara no notó cuando su compatriota se separó de su lado y se dio cuenta cuando el chico aparecía en la pista agradeciendo la presencia de su último show en esta ciudad. Todos agradecían, saludaban alegremente, mientras que Elizabeta no paraba de ovacionar desde sus gradas.

"Bien, creo que este fue el último show que habrá aquí. Y valió la pena venir a verlos aunque sea por última vez." Dijo, saliendo de la carpa. Pero alguien, antes de que pasara por la entrada la tomó de la mano.

* * *

**Y aquí está el capítulo 1. Espero que les haya gustado a todos. Se aceptan sugerencias.**

**Respuesta a Akina-Aizawa:**

**¿Sí? Estoy muuuuy agradecida de que lo hayas amado y gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Respuesta a Anneliese Bonnefoy Edelstein:**

**El lugar fue lo que te imaginaste? Espero que si, y me alegra que te guste ;)**

**Respuesta a AikosanXUSUK:**

**Mucho misterio? Jaja, y lo que viene. Me alegro que ames la historia ;)**

* * *

**Bueno, este fic será yaoi. Ninguna chica hará pareja con hombres, a menos que sea necesario. He aquí algunas parejas que ya tengo planeadas.**

***USUK**

***Spamano**

***PruAus**

***SuFin**

***LietPol**

***DenNor**

***Franada**

***GerIta**

***RoChu**

***Giripan**

***HongIce**

**Y son todas... las que tengo planeadas, peo ningún país se salvará. **

**Por sugerencia de CupcakesRed, nombro los capítulos como actos (sirve que ya no me mato pensando en los titulos de los capitulos). ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Aquí va una pregunta: ¿Qué personaje les gustaría ver y haciendo qué cosa? SIN TOMAR EN CUENTA A LOS QUE YA HAN PASADO. Contesten en reviews o en ask fm.**

**Aquí va otra pregunta: ¿Quieren que aparezcan Argentina y Chile?**

**Bueno, creo que eso sería todo por hoy. Nos vemos en otro capítulo.**

**¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas? ¿Golpes? ¿Tomatazos? Todo va a mi ask: /BellyBellyBeilschmidt. Dejen Reviews! Si no, no actualizo mi Hetalia X Reader**


End file.
